


Meet Me By The Sea

by goodgonebetter



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgonebetter/pseuds/goodgonebetter
Summary: Richard and Dexter met on an island as children and felt the effects of young love firsthand. Unfortunately, vacations end and life moves on. Ten years later, Grif and Simmons remember little more than an aching heart and the simple tune of an old song. Both boys have long since tried to move on and forgetting, finding themselves at Blood Gulch University. Will they be able to remember that love from long ago, or have they both grown too far away from those boys on the beach?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I have two open stories that need my attention but I couldn't help myself when it comes to Grimmons! Enjoy!

Richard Simmons hated going on vacations. Every year his whole family got together and went somewhere for a couple weeks and it was always his worst experience ever. He was only nine years old but he had already had bad experiences with vacations. Last year he had been left in the hotel with his cousins who teased him until he locked himself in the bathroom. The year before that he had gotten bitten by a horse.

“You are going to be fine honey, there’s nothing to worry about.” His mother reassured him on the plane. She wasn’t even looking at him, still going over her travel magazine.

“There’s lots to worry about!” Richard was sitting in his seat, gripping his backpack like his life depended on it.

“We’re going to Hawaii! What could possibly go wrong on the islands?”

“Everything! I could drown,”

“Then stay away from the water.”

“There are poisonous plants.”

“Don’t eat any plants.”

“What about sunburn?”

“Put on sunscreen. Listen Richard, your grandparents, aunts and uncles, cousins and I are all excited to go on this vacation. I’ll give you some money and you can have free reign, okay?”

“…I can do whatever I want?”

“Yes Richard, now will you stop whining?”

He didn’t bother answering, she was still engrossed in her magazine anyways. Nobody seemed to pay attention to him at all.

* * *

 

They went straight from the airport to their cabin. Richard and his parents would be sharing it with his mother’s sister and her family. His grandparents and other family members were in other cabins close by. As soon as she unpacked their stuff she gave him fifty dollars and told him to be back before dinner. Richard took it and checked the time. 3 pm. He had plenty time to explore.

The sun was bright and high, heating up the sand of the huge beach in front of him. Richard was a pale boy so he made sure to put more sunscreen on before making his trek.

He kept close to the tree line, listening to the loud people near the cabins and staying aware of the plants in his way. He thought about taking out his journal and recording the different plant life that he came across. But he wanted to explore for now and decided to do it later.

After a while, he started to sweat and get tired of walking. When he looked back he couldn’t even see the cabins. He probably wouldn’t make it if he tried walking back now. He’d just find a place to sit for now.

There were plenty of tall trees around but with the way the sun was facing they all provided little shade. This prompted him to go into the tree line and look for a spot. When he found a tree with a nice amount of shade he sighed in relief and went to sit down. Just before he sat down he heard a voice from behind him.

“You don’t want to sit there.”

Richard let out a yelp, turning around to face the stranger.

It was a boy, taller and a little bit bigger than him. He had brown skin with patches of light skin on his face, arms and legs. His long brown hair was up in a bun and he was carrying a straw tote bag.

“Why not?”

“It’s a sap tree, and it’s got poison in it.” The boy walked up closer and pointed to the tree. The sap on the tree was oozing through the bark. Richard must have been so tired that he didn’t notice.

“Oh, gross.”

“Yeah, come on.” The mystery boy started walking and Richard followed. They didn’t go very far before stopping in front of another tree. The leaves were big and provided a ton of shade. There were palm leaves on the ground where the boy sat down, setting his tote bag down.

“Thanks for warning me.”

“No problem. You from round here?”

Richard sat down on the leaves, shaking his head.

“No, I’m on vacation. My name’s Richard.”

“I’m Dexter. I live here.”

“Cool name.”

Dexter smiled, pulling out a couple of coke cans from his tote bag.

“Want one?”

“Yeah, thanks!” They opened up the cans and drank some, relaxing in the shade. Dexter leaned back on the bark, stretching out. He was looking at Richard with a curious expression.

“I’ve never seen anyone with red hair in real life before.”

“Really?” Richard giggled, running his fingers through his hair. It wasn’t near as long as Dexter’s but there were a good couple inches of it. “My dad and my grandpa have red hair. Some of my cousins too.”

“Huh, that’s neat.”

“I dunno. I like your hair more. My mom won’t let me grow it long.”

Dexter grinned, setting his coke down in the sand to pull out his hair tie. His soft brown waves fell past his shoulders.

“Wow! Can I…” Richard lifted his hand but pulled it back.

“Touch it? Sure, I guess.”

Richard reached out, running his fingers through the waves. The hair was silky and smelled like tropical fruit. Dexter did the same, his fingers playing with the straight and short hair. Both of them laughed at the strange feeling of someone touching their hair, but it felt nice. Eventually Dexter tied his hair back up and they finished their cokes.

“Why are you by yourself?”

“My mom said I could go explore wherever I wanted. I don’t want to hang out with my family, they’re…I just don’t like to. Why are you out here alone?”

“I live on this side of the beach, where most tourist don’t go. I live with my mom and my baby sister. School is on a different island so there’s never really a lot of kids here. They’re mean anyways.”

“Mean? Why?” Richard had his fair share of bullies, in and out of school. Grif shrugged, putting his empty can back in his bag.

“They think my skin is weird. My mom says it’s vitil-something. I think I look pretty cool.”

Richard nodded in agreement, putting his can in the bag as well. He started playing with the sand, drawing circles.

“Thanks for bringing me over and sharing with me Dexter.”

“You’re welcome.”

They sat like that for a while until Richard’s phone started ring in his backpack. It was a simple flip phone, for emergencies only. He pulled it out and saw a text from his mom.

**Mom: Dinner in 30 minutes!**

How long had he been out there already?

He texted back a simple ‘okay’ and pocketed the phone. Richard didn’t want to leave yet, he had just met Dexter!

“I have to go back.”

“Okay.” Dexter seemed sad about it too.

“I’ll be on the island for two weeks though. Can we…hang out again?”

“Yeah, let’s meet here tomorrow morning, okay?” Dexter’s genuine sweet smile made Richard’s heart beat a little faster and he agreed quickly.

“See you tomorrow Dexter.”

“Later Richard!”

Richard made sure to trace his steps carefully on his way back to the cabin.

* * *

 

Dinner was a boring affair that had Richard thinking about that shady spot the whole time. He hadn’t expected to meet any other kids on this vacation. It made him feel a little better about spending two weeks away from the comfort of his room.

That night he asked his mom for more money and permission to be out all day. She gave him an extra twenty and agreed only if he kept his phone charged and answer if she called.

“I can’t afford to go out looking for you all day.”

Before going to bed he made a plan for the next day. Going to bed was hard only because he was so excited to see his new friend again.

* * *

 

The next morning he woke up early and got dressed. Red tank top, shorts and tennis shoes. He applied a layer of sunscreen, checked his phone battery and told his parents goodbye before heading to a local tourist shop. There he bought two donuts, some water, and a disposable waterproof camera.

He made his way back to the shady spot just as the rest of the tourists were starting to wake up. The trek felt even farther than it had the day before but he felt accomplished when he found the spot again.

Dexter wasn’t there yet and for a second Richard worried that he wouldn’t be there at all. He sat down on some palm leaves, taking in the small area.

It was sort of like a little nest of leaves under the big tree. The leaves above were big and smooth to the touch, blocking out the sun from many different directions. It looked like someone took special care of this area to keep it in perfect condition.

While he waited Richard pulled of his maroon journal and a pencil. He started sketching the shape of the tree before him, roughly drawing its many leaves. Some time had passed before he heard a rustling in the trees and some low whistling.

When Dexter came into view, Richard couldn’t hide his happiness. He quickly put his journal away as the boy sat down, tote bag looking full. He smiled at Richard again, patting his shoulder as a simple greeting.

“I brought some donuts.” Richard said before pulling them out along with the water and the camera.

“Sweet! I brought some fruit.” Dexter said proudly, pulling out two containers. One was cut up pineapples and the other was full of grapes. He also pulled out two bottles of orange juice and more cans of coke. They smiled at their tiny feast before digging in.

While they ate, Dexter took in his new found friend. Richard was a small kid, red hair making him stand out in the green and brown of the small jungle. Grif had never seen someone that looked like him, and it made him feel even more special about finding him. Richard was nice too, didn’t make fun of him for his skin, something that almost all the other kids did. He liked Richard, and he could tell that Richard liked him too.

“Do you like living on an island?”

“I love it! I was born on this island, my sister was too. I can do whatever I want. Swim in the ocean, catch my fish, collect seashells and stuff. And there are plenty of places to sleep! Oh, I can take a nap anywhere! This is my favorite place to sleep though. But this island is great.”

“It sounds so cool! I live in a condo in a huge city. It’s loud and always lit up. It gets really cold in the winter time and rains so much! I like the rain sometimes but it gets really gloomy.”

“Sounds kind of boring.”

“Sometimes. I mostly just play video games or read when there’s no school. I’ve never been to the beach till now.” Richard ate a few slices of pineapple, licking the juice from his fingers.

“I’ve never been in the cities before. The mainland’s got a lot of stuff, but we never go there. I like it better here anyways.”

They kept talking as they ate, getting to know each other better. Richard explained some of his favorite video games, Dexter talked about some of his adventures on the beach. Once they finished and packed their stuff away, Dexter stood up.

“Come on, I wanna show you something.”

Richard followed him out of the trees and towards the shoreline. Dexter walked all the way to a place with a lot of rocks, all different shapes and sizes. The rocks made a circle, half in the water to create a small pool. It was calmer than any other part of the water. On the biggest rock he left his bag and his shoes, and Richard did the same.

The older boy got into the water without hesitation, walking until the water reached a little lower than his waist. Richard didn’t follow, standing nervously on the shore. The waves touched his toes but that was it.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know about this…”

“…You’re scared.”

Richard nodded and there was a slight tremble in his body. Dexter frowned, walking back to him and holding out his hand.

“It’s okay, I won’t let go of you.”

“P-promise?”

“Promise!”

Richard took his hand and they interlaced their fingers. He held on tight while Dexter led him deeper into the water. The sea was cold and clear and he could see the smooth sand and rocks under he feet. There were small fishing swimming around their legs and even a starfish. Soon his fear was gone and he was smiling and laughing again.

Richard and Dexter held hands the whole time they were in the water. They walked around the pool, splashing and grabbing at the fish. Dexter helped him touch the small starfish in their pool.

“How did the rocks get like this?”

“The big ones were already here, I rolled the rest of them here to make this. So my baby sister can play when she gets older.”

“That’s really cool!”

After a while they sat down on the shore, letting the waves rush over their lower halves. They were still holding hands and when Richard realized he starting blushing again. Dexter noticed his red cheeks and starting giggling.

“What?”

“You’re all red!”

“Nuh uh!” Richard finally let go, covering his face with his hands. He hated that he couldn’t help it when he blushed. His cousins teased him endlessly about it and he hoped Dexter wouldn’t too.

Slowly, gentle hands covered his own and pulled them away. Dexter had leaned in close, eyes glittering in the sun like gold. He was smiling bright and Richard felt stunned in silence.

“I think it’s cute.”

“R-really?!”

Dexter nodded, leaning in until their noses touched. A second later he leaned back and let go of his hands. Richard gasped, then giggled out loud. He forgot about his embarrassment as they started laughing together.

They must have played for hours because they were both starting to get hungry.

“Want to get some food?” Richard was putting his shoes back on while Dexter rung the water out of his shirt. After taking some pictures with his camera he closed up his backpack. “My mom gave me some money.”

“Cool. I know where to get some really good tacos.”

“They have tacos on the island?”

“Best ones I’ve ever eaten.”

“Let’s go!”

Dressed and somewhat dry now, Dexter took his hand again and led him back towards the tourist side of the island.

* * *

 

They ordered fish tacos and french fries at the restaurant, finding an empty picnic table. Richard stopped to take pictures of the food, the picnic table, and of Dexter. The kid was happy to smile for the camera, posing with a taco before eating it up.

“Thanks for hanging out with me Dexter.” Richard said as he finished his french fries.

“You don’t have to say thank you. I like hanging out with you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You’re here for two weeks right?”

“Yeah.”

“So, let’s hang out every day!”

Richard grinned, nodding and beaming with excitement.

“Yes!”

* * *

 

And so they did. For a week they spent every day together. They played in the ocean and collected old sea shells. Dexter showed him a crab one day and even let him hold it. Another day they explored the trees behind their shady spot and picked up coconuts.

As the days went on Richard took more pictures and drew in his journals. His family didn’t notice his absence that much and he occasionally made an appearance at dinner or something.

For him, this vacation had been nothing like he thought it would. He was having the time of his life and it was all because of Dexter.

One day at breakfast he asked him mom something.

“What if you get a crush on someone that lives far away from you?”

“Well sweetie, if it’s a really strong crush you’ll find a way to get to them.” His mother stated very matter of factly while sipping her breakfast tea.

“How do you tell someone that you have a crush on them?”

“Say it simply. Don’t beat around the bush. ‘I like you a lot.’ Easy as that.”

It didn’t sound very simple to Richard.

“Can I stay out tonight? I want to go camping.”

“Sure hon, call me before you go to sleep. Here’s a fifty. Buy a tent or something.”

* * *

 

That night Dexter made a small fire on the beach. They were sitting on some beach towels and staring up at the moon. The beach was beautiful at night and Richard felt like he was falling in love with it more every day.

“Wanted to show you something.” Dexter announced, pulling a ukulele out of his tote bag.

“You can play?”

“Of course I can play. A little.” He started to strum on it, getting his fingers used to it again. Richard came up close, sitting right next to him.

“I’ve been working on this for a while.”

He played an little bit of a song, something that Richard vaguely recognized. It sounded like something his grandpa would listen to on his record player. Dexter hummed out the tune while he played, like a calm lullaby by the sea. When he stopped he looked at Richard, checking for his reaction.

“That’s so beautiful Dexter!”

“You really like it?”

“I love it! What’s the song?”

Dexter looked embarrassed, turning away and rubbing the back of his neck.

“Uh..it’s called ‘can’t help falling in love’. I just like the song is all.”

Richard grinned, hugging him tight. Dexter dropped his ukulele and hugged him back.

“It’s really good.”

“I’ll get better at it and play the whole thing for you.”

Dexter picked it up again and started playing the tune over. Richard sat close, resting his head on the other’s boys shoulder while he was listening.

“Dexter…Can I…um, tell you something?”

“Sure, what’s up?”

“I like you. I like you a lot.”

Dexter stopped playing, setting his ukulele down again.

“I like you too Richard. A lot.”

They faced each other, light from the fire shining on their faces. Dexter leaned in again, closing his eyes as their foreheads touched. Richard did the same, taking in a deep breath. For a while they were silent, taking each other in. They both started giggling at the same time, breaking apart and smiling at each other.

“I never want to leave.” Richard confessed, resting on Dexter’s shoulder again.

“I don’t want you to leave either.”

They didn’t talk about it anymore after that, instead they enjoyed their time together. They roasted marshmallows, played more music and laid together on their towels. Dexter told stories about the islands myths and many different gods.

Richard made to call his mom before they pulled out their sleeping bags. It was a quick call, she made sure that he was safe before hanging up.

They decided to put their sleeping bags together, curling up on the beach.

“Goodnight Richard.”

“Night Dexter.”

* * *

 

As their departure date got closer, Richard started feeling terrible. Sure, he was excited to go home and see his room again. But he didn’t know when he would see Dexter again. They were close now but what would happen when he left? Would he ever come back? What if he never saw Dexter again?

Those thoughts plagued him as he walked towards their shady spot on his last day there. It’s where they spent the majority of their time if they weren’t swimming or exploring. By the time he made it there were tears in his eyes. When he saw Dexter leaning by a tree and playing the ukulele he couldn’t help the tears that started to flow.

Dexter stopped and hugged him, letting him cry it out. He started sniffling too, holding back tears of his own.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay.” Dexter said, running his fingers through those bright red locks.

“You don’t know that.”

“Sure I do. We found each other once, we can do it again.”

“Yeah?” Richard sat up a little and wiped the tears away.

“Yeah. And I can prove it. Here, get your favorite seashell.” He scooted over, pulled a metal lunchbox from his tote and opening it up.

They had collected plenty shells over the past two weeks but Richard had kept his favorite in his backpack. It was a maroon hermit crab shell.

“And I’ll get mine.” Dexter pulled out an orange shell, handing it to Richard and taking the maroon one in his hands. He pressed a kiss to the shell before dropping it in the box. Richard caught on, pressing a kiss to the orange shell and doing the same.

“Now, we’ll bury it right here.”

They moved and lifted up the leaves, digging deep into the earth. They buried the box, covered it back up and sat down.

“One day, we’re gonna end up right here.”

“Yeah, right at our spot.” Richard agreed. They hugged again, as tight as they could.

When Richard finally had to leave, he leaned in and pressed his forehead to Dexter’s one last time.

“I’ll see you again Dexter.”

“Goodbye Richard.”

He cried on his way back to the cabin and didn’t stop until he fell asleep. He didn’t talk to anyone on the ride and locked himself away in his room for the rest of his summer vacation.

“What do you think is wrong with him?” Richard’s father asked one day over morning coffee before work.

“Young love dear, nothing more.” His mother stated simply. “He’ll get over it.”

* * *

 

“Grif, what’s wrong with you?” The boy’s mother asked one night before she left for work.

“Nothing.” He lied, wiping the tears away before they fell. He was sitting by the window staring up at the moon. It wasn’t fair. He might not see Richard again, ever. It made his heart ache like nothing before.

“It’ll be alright sweetie.” She leaned in and kissed the top of his head before leaving.

“Yeah, sure.”

After she left and he made sure that his sister was fast asleep and grabbed his ukulele. There, on the small steps of his home he strummed out note after note. He had promised to get the song perfect the next time he saw Richard.


	2. College Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dexter and Richard meet again...sort of?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you waiting! Enjoy!

Simmons was exhausted. He had moved and unpacked all his things in one day, eager to get out of his parent’s house and into his college apartment. In a few days, he would start his first year at Blood Gulch University as an Information’s Systems major. It was his first time away from home and he couldn’t be happier. If only his mother would stop calling him every half hour.

“Mother, I promise that I am fine.” He was on his couch, long skinny limbs splayed out all over the cushions.

“You have your schedule done?”

“Had it done for months already.”

“And you didn’t forget anything?”

“Not that I-“

“Wrong. Your box of photos is on the counter.” Simmons inwardly groaned and rolled his eyes. How could he forget that?!

“I’ll grab it next time I’m home.” Not that he had any plans to return to his parent’s home anytime soon, he just wanted this conversation to end.

“Nonsense, I’ll just send it to you. Eventually.  I can’t believe that you forgot photos of you and your little friend.”

“I haven’t even looked at those photos in years.” Now that he had forgotten most of that fateful vacation, looking at the photos just made his heart hurt. He was surprised that he hadn’t just buried the box they were in ages ago.

“Alright. I’ll send you some money by the end of the week. Be good, don’t embarrass yourself.”

“Mom, I don’t need-“

She hung up before hearing the response. Simmons dropped the phone on his coffee table and buried his face in his pillow.

It had been ten years since his family vacation to Hawaii. He met a boy there, but he couldn’t remember his name. Dennis? Dillan? No, none of that was right. Simmons didn’t want to admit it, but he had forgotten the name of the boy that was his first love. It was embarrassing, it was awful.

He felt like he would never forget his voice, the warmth of his hand, and the laughter they shared. But over time other things took over and Simmons was simply grasping at straws trying to remember those days by the ocean.

“You need to get a boyfriend, Dick. You need to forget this dumb puppy love.”

His stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten since breakfast.

“Okay, boyfriend can wait. Food first.”

He had planned to go grocery shopping the next day so for now, something greasy would do. He grabbed his keys and slipped his shoes on at the door before rushing out to get to his car.

Unfortunately, his next door neighbor must have had the same idea because as Simmons walked out of his apartment and turned, he ran right into the stranger. It felt like he hit a wall and it sent him to the floor with a yelp.

“Oh shit, dude are you okay?”

Simmons was about to throw a fit and tell the other guy off until he got a look at him. From where he was sitting the guy looked tall, kind of thick, and really handsome. His wavy brown hair was past his shoulders. He had brown skin with several patches of light skin all over him, including a patch on his face. He looked a little worried, but also like he was trying not to laugh.

“Um, uh yeah. I mean, I’m fine.” He took the hand offered to him and stood up, giving the stranger a smile. “Sorry for running into you.”

“No problem man, I wasn’t paying attention either.”

Simmons felt like his tongue was tied, so he just nodded and gave an awkward wave before practically rushing past him and running away. The guy kind of laughed but didn’t say anything to him.

_Real smooth Dick. Time to drown self in French fries._

****

Grif was not having a good day. He had just made the ridiculously long trip from his family home in Hawaii to Blood Gulch just to go to college. Then, all of his things had been sent to the wrong apartment so he had to personally pack them _again_ and take them to his new home. Instead of sleeping his last few days of freedom away, he was going to be unpacking forever.

His only saving grace might have been the cute red head that lived next door, but he kind of fucked that up already.

_Way to pay attention to your surroundings Dex._ He berated himself as he walked back to his car to get the very last box. As he walked, he thought about said cute red head some more.

He had only caught a glimpse of him but it was enough to get his imagination running. The stranger had been tall, but pretty skinny. His shiny hair was just long enough to go up in a ponytail, with short bangs in the front that framed his nervous smile and beautiful eyes. Maybe he was imagining it, but Grif thought the stranger checked him out too. Wishful thinking probably.

Grif brought in the last box and set it down among the others. He cut the tape off and lifted the flaps, happy to find his vintage record player still in perfect condition along with his many vinyls. It was a small victory but still felt really good.

He played his ‘Best of Elvis’ record while he cooked up something to eat. He sang along to a few songs while he worked on making the best spaghetti ever, feeling like a kid again. He used to beg his mom to play the record over and over again, trying his best to mimic the music as it played.  

When ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love’ came on, Grif hummed along to it happily. It brought back pleasant memories of a young love. Grif had all but forgotten what the boy looked or sounded like, but no way could he forget the bright red hair and the warm bubbly feeling his first love had left in his heart all these years later. The short romance had left him with a yearning to find it again and a certain fondness for redheads. It was also the reason why he had perfected Elvis’ song on his ukulele. He could probably play it in his sleep at this point.

Sometimes Grif wondered what ever happened the other boy but he had given up hope of ever finding him a long time ago.

_I wonder if the guy next door is single?_

***

When Simmons returned to his apartment, he heard music coming from the other side of his living room wall. It was a little distressful finding out that the walls were kind of thin, but at least the cute guy had picked a good song.

When he heard ‘Can’t Help Falling in Love’ start, he felt a particular warmth in his heart that just wouldn’t go away. Though his first romance on the beach was long gone, he still loved that song to death. He wondered if the other boy ever did learn to play the whole thing on a ukulele. Simmons would have loved to hear it.

Simmons hummed along to the song until it was over, mentally commending his neighbor for having such good taste.

_I wonder if he’s single?_

****

College started smoothly for Simmons. He was taking all his basic classes this semester and all of them were fairly easy to keep up with. He made sure that all of his professors knew him and even made the effort to join a few student organizations. His job, working nights and weekends at an old bookstore, had been going great too. It was an easy job that really only required half his attention at most times. His boss was an older woman named Phyllis that honestly seemed to like the company more than anything.

He had started making friends too, not something he was used to doing. Another freshman, named Donut, had a few classes with him and they had started talking and studying together. Though Donut wasn’t someone that he probably would have spoken to in high school, they hit it off quickly.

Through Donut Simmons had also met Lopez and Sarge. Sarge was an army vet that came back to University to finish up a degree that he started before being shipped off. Lopez was an international student that was living with Sarge and only spoke Spanish. Simmons had barely passed his Spanish class in high school but he was pretty sure Lopez thought he was an idiot.

Donut had invited him to hang out many times but Simmons always had work or studying to do. However, this time he wasn’t taking no for an answer.

“You have to come! It’s the weekend and you need to let loose.”

“I don’t know, I should finish this paper.”

“It’s Friday! The paper can wait, there’s this guy that you have to meet!”

“Oh my god Donut, are you already trying to set me up?”

“Just come on!”

“Fine, fine, text me the address and I’ll be there!”

**

It didn’t take long for Simmons to find the place. It was a red house a few blocks away from his apartment complex. It was lit up and even from the outside, it looked like it was full of people. He thought about turning back but he was spotted by Donut before he could get back into his car.

“You made it!” The blonde met him at the door and tugged him inside, heading straight to the kitchen. He tried to hand him a cup of mystery alcohol but Simmons waved it off. The music inside the house was all but drowned out by the people chatting and laughing away. Simmons was so distracted by his surroundings he ran into someone. Donut’s hand around his wrist was the only thing that kept him from falling over. When Simmons gained his footing and looked up to apologize, he was surprised to find see a familiar face.

“We’ve gotta stop meeting like this.” His neighbor laughed, making Simmons blush and curse his shitty luck.

“You guys know each other already?” Donut asked.

“Sort of. We’re neighbors.” The handsome stranger replied.

“Lucky you two! Let me introduce you. Simmons, this is Grif. Grif, Simmons.”

“Nice to meet you Simmons.”

“Same, same here.” Donut nudged him forward before whispering into Simmons’ ear.

“He’s got a thing for red heads, good luck!”

Before he could yell at him, Donut was already gone. For a second, neither of them said anything, until Simmons spoke.

“Sorry about running into you…again.”

“Hey, no worries. Can I get you a drink?”

“I don’t drink.” Grif nodded, taking a drink of his own cup. Simmons thought about making a run for it and hiding until the party was over but he felt stuck in place.

“You smoke?”

“Cigarettes are disgusting.” Grif laughed again, offering Simmons his hand. The red head took it without thinking and let himself be lead off again.

They navigated through the crowd until they got to the back door and slipped out into the backyard. It was going to a different, much quieter world. The back was only lit by the lights coming from inside and the full moon hanging high in the sky.

Grif sat down on the porch and Simmons followed behind him.

“Parties aren’t really my thing. I’d much rather get wasted at my place.” Grif explained, pulling something out of his shirt pocket. Simmons had to squint to see but he made out the shape of a lighter. “I just came because Donut forced me.”

“Same here. I don’t get out much at all.” Simmons felt a little dumb saying it out loud, even if it was the truth.

“One good thing about parties though,” Grif pulled something else from his pocket and held it up for Simmons to see. Simmons had only seen them in movies, but he was pretty sure it was weed. “Someone’s always carrying.”

Grif lit the joint and took a puff, and they both watched the smoke swirl up and disappear. He offered it to Simmons, who accepted it nervously. He tried to mimic Grif but ended up choking and coughing, making Grif laugh.

“Knew you were a goody two shoes. Have you ever even seen a joint dude?”

“Shut up.” Simmons answered once he stopped coughing. Grif took the joint back and took another drag, still smiling at him.

“I’ve just never smoked before. I’m not like, a prude about it or something.” Simmons felt warm underneath Grif’s gaze and thought he was going to pass out.

“Yeah, okay goody goody. Want to try again?”

“And choke to death? Not really.”

“Okay, so let’s try something a little different.” Grif guided Simmon’s with a finger on his chin, instructing him to open his mouth. He took another puff, put his lips inches away from Simmons’ and blew. Simmons gasped in surprise, breathing in the smoke and quickly breathing out again. He felt like he was drowning for a moment and when he came back up Grif was right there.

They were still inches apart but neither made a move to shy away. They stared at each other, taking in the other’s presence. It was like Grif was the answer to a question Simmons had forgotten that he asked.

“There’s…something about you.” Simmons whispered, trying not to break the moment.

“Yeah, you too.” Grif whispered back, leaning into just so their foreheads touched. Simmons closed his eyes and laughed, feeling happier than he had in a long time.

“Can we do that again?”

 


	3. Fight or Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grif is kind of a mess, but in a cute way. Simmons is on the fence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter is finally here! Please enjoy!

Simmons swore that he was going to kill Grif.

Two months removed from the party and two months into this…whatever they were calling this relationship and Simmons was going to kill him.

Grif had stayed the night again and left a mess in his wake. He had still been sleeping when Simmons left and was gone for his own classes by the time he returned. The redhead knew Grif wouldn’t be back from class and work until late, but that didn’t stop him from leaving an angry voicemail or two.

“Listen Grif, I don’t care how you keep your apartment. But if I find one more of your sweaty socks in my couch I am going to choke you with it! And would it kill you to actually put the dishes in the sink?!”

He stopped for a second, picking up the sweatshirt that Grif had thrown on the couch the night before. He might as well live there with all the clothes he leaves behind.

“I just…I don’t get it with you. Everything I say just goes in one ear…, You know what, forget it. I’ll see you later. Or not, whatever.”

He hung up, continuing to clean his apartment. His obsessiveness with cleanliness was no doubt thanks to his mother. She had always been strict and quick to discipline and even when he was so far away he couldn’t escape her teachings. It was annoying, but there wasn’t much he could do about it.

His relationship with Grif felt like he was already breaking all the rules his mother set in place. After that night at the party, he let Grif into his life more than anyone before. They stayed over at each other’s places often and when they didn’t they were on the phone until one of them fell asleep. Despite this quick closeness, they seemed to fight constantly. Their personalities clashed over the smallest things and they caused each other numerous headaches. And yet, they couldn’t seem to stay away from each other for more than a few days.

Once he had cleaned every surface of his apartment and sorted out all his laundry Simmons rested on his couch. Dressed in shorts and Grif’s bright orange sweatshirt he did his homework and waited for Grif to come back.

***

Grif played the voicemail one more time before putting his phone away. He still had an hour of work at the shop and figured that it would be best to answer in person.

“He’s mad at me. Again.” Sarge, owner of the shop and head mechanic, was the only other one working that night and grunted in response to Grif. He was working on a pink car, one that he had found at a scrap yard and had taken on as a personal project. Grif was finishing up a car for a client and started working as he continued speaking.

“It’s like, if I put one thing in the wrong place it’s a catastrophe. I don’t get it.”

“Grif, I’m going to tell you like it is. You, “ Sarge wiped the oil and grease from his hands, sitting back on his workbench. “- are a total slob.”

“To be fair, you say that to me every day.”

“And every day it’s true. If you ask me it’s a wonder that he deals with you at all. Simmons seems like someone that would steer clear of you at all costs.”

“He’s not exactly my type either.”

“And yet you two are bananas for each other. Something I will never understand.”

“You ever meet someone for the first time and feel like you’ve known them forever?”

“Nope. Save the poetry for your beau. And buy him something nice. Flowers and an apology get you far.”

“Sir yes sir.”

***

It was already getting late when Simmons heard a knock on his door. Despite wanting to just ignore it and go to sleep he went ahead and answered it. Grif was on the other side, holding a cheap bouquet in his hands. Simmons rolled his eyes and turned away, leaving the door open.

“If this is your way of saying sorry, I’m going to bed.”

Grif came inside and closed the door behind him. He dropped the bouquet on the counter and followed Simmons to the couch.

“You’re not _really_ still mad about some socks and left dishes, right? I mean, it’s not a big deal.”

“If it’s not a big deal then why can’t you clean up after yourself?!”

Grif sat on one end of the couch and Simmons made a point to sit on the other with his arms crossed. He was still wearing Grif’s sweatshirt, giving the other man some hope that this wouldn’t be a long fight.

“Look, I’m sorry. I know how much you like it clean in here, and I’ll be more considerate. And to make it up to you, how about I cook dinner tomorrow?”

Simmons made a face like he was thinking it over, scooting over just a little bit.

“I don’t know.”

“I’ll even clean up my apartment, have it glistening for you!”

“…Promise?”

“On my heart.”

Simmons finally relaxed and let a smile form on his face. He hated that he couldn’t stay mad at Grif for anything, but Grif loved it.

“Forgive me?”

“I forgive you.”

“Good.” Grif leaned in and pulled him close until they were snuggled side by side on the couch. “I hate it when you’re mad at me.”

“Contrary to popular belief, I don’t like being mad at you.”

“I know, I know.” They kissed and made up, Grif quickly sneaking his hands underneath the sweater and helping Simmons slip it off. Before they went further Simmons’ phone went on and startled them.

“Oh my god.” The redhead grabbed his phone and answered it. Grif was still all over him, kissing and touching his exposed skin.

“Hello, Mother. Yes, I just about to get ready for bed.” Simmons tried to speak evenly but his voice still rose and cracked as Grif maneuvered him on his back and took a spot between his legs.

“Work is going fine, yeah school too.”

With one hand holding his phone Simmons used the other to halfheartedly push Grif away. He talked to his mother for a while longer, answering her many and repetitive questions. Finally, he hung up the phone and tossed it. He playfully hit Grif and they both started laughing.

“I can’t believe you!” Simmons sighed and pulled at Grif’s shirt until it was off. “My mom would have killed me.”

“I don’t get why she calls you all the time. It’s like she can sense when I’m about to get into your pants.”

“Okay, no more talking about my mom while we make out on my couch.”

*****

Grif regretted his promise as soon as he walked into his apartment. It wasn’t necessarily dirty, just cluttered. He had a tendency to just throw things around and pick them up when he needed them. He only recently stopped doing the same thing with food after an insect manifestation.

“Well, I’m sure I can get this all done tomorrow.”

***

He couldn’t get it all done.

Simmons sat in Grif’s living room, basically death staring the mess in front of him. He really wanted to just go back to his own apartment and never talk to Grif again. But the other had basically pleaded that he stay just for the food. As always, he listened and now he was paying for it.

“Almost done; you’re gonna love it!” Grif announced from the kitchen which was the only room that wasn’t trashed.

“Doubt it,” Simmons muttered under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh, okay!”

Eventually, Simmons couldn’t take it anymore and jumped off the couch, heading towards the kitchen. He stood across the room, watching Grif cook. He always looked so peaceful and happy when he was cooking, it made the redhead smile despite his disappointment.

“What are you making?”

“My specialty.”

“Which is?”

“Fish tacos.” He hummed, and Simmons smiled even wider. Ever since his trip to the islands, he couldn’t get enough of the food.

“That’s my favorite!”

“Good. There was this spot that I used to go to as a kid. One summer I needed a job and the owner let me help out. Even gave me his secret recipe.”

Grif served them both at the kitchen counter. The small dining area wasn’t currently habitable, so they ate their meals there instead. He put the tacos on a plate with some French fries and got some cokes from the fridge for them to drink. For some strange reason, Simmons felt a pang in his chest.

“I really hope this makes up for the mess. All the messes I guess.” Grif said sheepishly, waiting for the other’s response. Simmons didn’t say anything, just took a big bite out of his taco. It was perfect, like the fish taco to end all other recipes.

“I forgive you.” He said after a while, smiling at him. He felt silly for being so mad about a mess. Simmons just wanted to enjoy this time with Grif. Grif sighed happily and started eating, giving the redhead another idea.

“Hey, let me take a picture of you.” He was already pulling out his phone. Grif didn’t question it, just giving a thumbs up before the camera went off. They both laughed at his silly picture and enjoyed their meal.

Simmons thought that it could only get better from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
